Late night taco run
by ShikallllTema
Summary: Karin Kurosaki has a sudden craving for a taco, so she goes to Taco Bell, where she shows Toshirou Hitsugaya the wonderes of a taco. Hitsukarin, slight romance. rated T cause I rate everything T. One-shot


_**I was in the mood for a one-shot, and I was talking to my friend, and I know of her love for tacos, so here's ta lunch buddy!**_

Karin sat up in bed. It was an impossibly hot night, and she had a craving for tacos. It didn't really make sense. If it was hot, wouldn't she want something cold, like a slurpee? But no, she wanted a taco. She made sure not to disturb Yuzu, and she walked to the door, and slipped out. She tiptoed down the hall, and into her older brother's room. Karin crept up on the sleeping fifteen year old, and shoved his back. He rolled on his stomach, and pushed himself up to look at the girl who awoke him.

"What do you want Karin?" he asked groggily.

"I want a taco." was her simple reply. The boy glanced at the digital clock on the table beside him.

"God Karin, it's 2 AM! Go back to sleep." He said as he pulled his pillow over his head, in an attempt to continue his dream.

"Ichigooooo." Karin whined as she tried to pull the pillow away. It was no use, for her brother Ichigo was far stronger than her, and he had no desire to get up and take Karin to Taco Bell.

"Fine then." Karin grumbled and left Ichigo's room. She would have stomped out and slammed the door, but she didn't want to wake her father, Yuzu, or Rukia up. Yes, Rukia. She was staying in Ichigo's closet again. Her brother didn't think she knew, but she did. When she was coming home from soccer practice, she glanced through Ichigo's window, and saw her dancing around the room in a gigai.

Karin made her way down the stairs as quietly as possible, and grabbed her jacket. She grabbed her shoes and walked through the house, and to the clinic. She took a ten from the cash register, and went out the back door of the house. It was quieter that way. Once on the sidewalk, she began her quest to Taco Bell.

-*-*-*-

Karin pushed open the door, and stepped into the twenty-four hour fast food joint. She walked forward, to reach the counter, but stopped in her tracts when she saw a boy sitting alone in a booth, staring at a taco on the table in front of him. He had his arms crossed, and his expression was laughable. It looked like he was interrogating the taco. It was a lot funnier than it seemed.

Of course, Karin knew the boy. Toshirou Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th division. To describe him in three words would be easy. Dead, powerful, hot. Yep, easy. Of course though you could go into more detail, such as what made him hot. Top three things: fluffy white hair, stunning green eyes, and the scowl he often wore.

Karin smiled and went to the counter to order a taco, cheese and meat only. When they gave it to her, she gave the money, accepted the change, and walked as silently as possible to Toshirou's booth.

She snuck up behind him, and was about to scream "Boo!" when his voice stopped her.

"What do you want?" he asked, with out even turning around. Karin let out a sigh and sat in the seat across from him.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked, as she unwrapped her taco. Toshirou let his eyes wonder up to look into her own.

"I didn't. I felt someone behind me. Figured it was Matsumoto." Karin smiled and took a bite of her taco.

"I see. And here I thought you were better than that. I could've been here to kill you ya know." Toshirou watched her enjoy her taco, and didn't hesitate to answer.

"Who would possibly want to kill me? You, your friends, and your brother's friends are the only humans who know me."

"Well uh, I coulda been a serial killer."

"A serial killer in this Taco Bell place? Which is loaded with security cameras and witnesses? Besides, no human could kill me." He answered.

"And you thought of all this in the short time I was standing behind you?"

"I didn't need to, I know I'm safe so why bother thinking about someone trying to kill me? And you seem to forget, I've already died once. Also, it is part of my job to put my life on the line. The thought of my death isn't new nor scary to me." Toshirou finished. Karin frowned.

"You do know you'll be missed if you die, right?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I don't see why. There are plenty of strong shinigami capable of taking my place as captain."

"Please tell me you're kidding. Toshirou, you're a person, and like any other person will be missed. You're not like some kind of replaceable window. People will miss Toshirou Hitsugaya, they couldn't care less about his position." Karin smiled to him.

"So you'll miss me?" he asked, not changing his bored facial expression in the least.

"No doubt." She grinned. "So uhh, why haven't you touched your taco? And what are you doing here?" Toshirou glanced down at the taco in question, and his expression from earlier came back.

"I'm not so sure about it. And I'm here because I start patrol today, until sometime next week, and I was out on a walk when I smelled this, so I came here and asked for their most popular item." He explained.

"You're… not sure about a taco?" Karin gave him an incredulous look. "Toshirou, it's a taco. It's not going to explode, trust me. Just pick it up, and take a bite." Karin said flatly. She even demonstrated it, showing him how to eat a taco.

He still seemed unsure, but did as Karin said. He chewed slowly, not wanting to rush into things. After he swallowed, Karin watched intently for his reaction. He was eating his first taco after all. When the grin slowly spread across his face, her eyes lit up and she started bouncing in her seat. "You love it don't you?!" she cheered. After realizing he let his thoughts show on his face, he forced his grin down, and just nodded to Karin's question.

In only about a minute, Toshirou had finished his taco. Him and Karin stood up, and went to throw away their empty wrappers.

"Well I guess I should get home before someone notices I'm gone." Karin said, turning to the white haired boy.

"I'll walk you if you want. I'd miss you if you were attacked by a serial killer." He joked. Karin laughed, and began walking to the door, followed by the captain.

"Yea, well when I die, all you have to do is sneak my soul with you into seireitei instead of sending me without my memories to rukongai." She smiled. Toshirou smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You know if I did that, I'd loose my job right?"

"Awe, but I am Ichigo's sister, don't I get special treatment? Besides, if they fired you, it'd be their loss. Then I'd get to have you all to myself." Toshirou shook his head.

"The whole 'I'm Ichigo's little sister' thing won't get you anywhere. Except maybe the bottom of well. Do you have any idea how many people your brother pissed off in his adventures to soul society? If it weren't for the head captain and his amazing powers, half of the seireitei would be planning a sneak attack now. And you can't get fired without getting killed, Karin." Karin let out an angry sigh. "I suppose though, if you develop enough spiritual energy to become a substitute shinigami like Ichigo, you'd be aloud to come straight to seireitei. Or Ichigo could just take you. That boy has the power to destroy soul society, I'm sure they wouldn't question his motives."

The rest of the walk to Karin's house was silent. When they got to the back door, Karin turned to Toshirou. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, right?"

"Yea." Toshirou answered. Karin smiled, and was about to turn back to the door, but Toshirou reached out and pulled her close to him. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "See you tomorrow." He said, after he pulled away. He walked off, with his hand in the air, waving good-bye.

"Hmm… he tastes like… tacos."

_**Everything made sense right?**_

_**Please review if you like tacos!**_


End file.
